Key to the Heart
by Skitty13
Summary: When in Kalos, anything can happen... May finds herself lost during a visit in Lumiose City. She stumbles upon a jewelry store and learns about the rumors about a certain bracelet. Are they true? Or could it all just be a coincidence? Contestshipping.


Key to the Heart

Contestshipping

Hi hi readers! Today was my birthday, haha. :)

Anyways, I felt really inspired to do what I like to do today, meaning: write! Read, too!

So, here was a story I randomly thought up. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p>May wandered around the busy streets of Lumiose City. Her friend Dawn had recently visited the city, and had immediately suggested the brunette to go see the wonders of the cities itself. Doubtful at first, she had quickly agreed when she learned about the many cafés found through the city itself. The contest season in Hoenn wasn't starting for another month, so she had taken this opportunity to take a little vacation to recharged and relax.<p>

After looking for the Lumiose Museum for the past hour, she finally decided to try again tomorrow. No point in struggling when she could just find a map later.

She paused, stopping in front one of the jewelry store near the side of the town. It was among one of the less populated streets, but something about the store itself had caught her eye. In fancy letters, the words 'True Love' indicated the name of the store. Although the store itself looked high class and elegant, there was a welcoming air that came with it.

Taking a few steps closer, May noticed a bracelet in the display. It was a simple silver bracelet, but with a heart shaped lock and key charm. Curious, she decided to go inside and go take a closer look.

"Bonjour!" a cheery voice greeted her. "Welcome to True Love, how may I help you?"

"Oh," May reflected the girl's smile. Scanning the store, she noticed a few other people within the store as well. She wasn't sure how, but she could feel a sense of happiness throughout the store. "I was wondering if I could see the bracelet in the display, the one with the lock and key?"

"Of course," the girl nodded, beaming. She led May towards to a display case full of bracelets, she carefully pulling out a box, filled with various styles of the bracelet May had seen. Pushing it towards the brunette, she watched as May pick up one of the bracelets with awe. "These bracelets are very popular among young girls. They are rumored to be able to lead one to their true love."

"Really?" May asked, her large blue eyes filled with wonder. "How does that work?"

"Well, the designs of each one of these bracelets are one of a kind," the girl explained, gesturing to the selection displayed. "No two are alike, which is why only a certain key will unlock the lock."

May nodded, carefully trying one out. Sticking the tiny key into the lock on the bracelet, a little 'click' sounded, and the bracelet was unlocked. "Oh... I see."

"We're not positive, but for some reason, the girls who buy these bracelets lose the key easily." the girl continued her explanation. "Eventually, someone finds and returns their key, from all the results we get back, a happy relationship starts from it. Some call it, true love."

May blinked in surprise. "That sounds interesting."

"It does, no?" the girl let out a light laugh. "It's a rumor, but many believe in it. Although, our store loves to bring happiness to our customers."

Taking her to time to examine the bracelet, May found herself drawn to the one with the tiny rose on the end of the key. "I think I'll buy this one."

"Ah, oui," the girl nodded in agreement. "This one is very fitting for you. Très bien."

...

"Merci! Please have a wonderful day," the girl bowed, as May left.

"Thank you, you too!" the brunette called out after her.

Back in the streets of Lumiose City, May held up her wrist, watching the bracelet reflect the sunlight. The story behind the story of these bracelets fascinated her, leaving her wondering if the story were true or not. Smiling, she gently nudged the key that acted as a charm, dangling off the bracelet. Whether the story were true or not, May decided she liked the bracelet. She could keep it as a souvenir as from her trip to the Kalos region.

Making her way through the city, May stopped by the Prism Tower, hearing it was the main attraction of Lumiose City according to Dawn. Taking her time to admire the differences of Kalos compared to the other regions, May remembered to take note of the exciting atmosphere around the city to incorporate them into her appeals.

Noticing it was nearly evening, she decided to go stop by Restaurant Le Yeah. Another place where Dawn had suggested to her, there was a list of places and things to do or try the bluenette had suggested to her. The list was ever so slowly shrinking, for this was one of the largest cities worldwide. May was just glad she had managed not to get lost yet. Sitting at a booth for one, she savoured the flavours of the food she was eating.

"This is really good," she mumbled to herself. "I need to thank Dawn for suggesting this place."

Her eyes lit up at the chocolate cake placed before her. Picking up her fork, she happily took a blissful taste. Finding herself in a chocolate cake heaven, May took note to come back for another visit before she left Kalos.

Paying for the food, she headed out to go find the Pokémon Center she was staying at. Hoping for the best, May knew that she would eventually stumble upon the right one. There were only three in the city after all.

...

"Hey, May! How's Lumiose City?" Dawn chirped the moment their call connected. "Isn't it grand?"

"It's huge!" May exclaimed. "You should've warned me about how big this city is! I've already gotten lost like ten times already today."

"But that's apart of the fun!" Dawn laughed. "No worries, I've done the same when I was there." She leaned in towards the screen, face filled with curiosity. "So, tell me, what have you done so far? Meet any charming guys?"

May giggled, rolling her eyes. As expected from her romance loving friend.

Launching into an explanation on some of the sights she had seen, May was soon talking about food she managed to try so far.

"... Thank you so much for the recommendation to Restaurant Le Yeah, their chocolate cake was so amazing," May said, a dreamy look drifting onto her face. She held her hands to her face, eyes sparkling at the memory of the cake.

"No problem!" Dawn smiled. She leaned towards the screen, noticing the bracelet on May's wrist. "Ooh, pretty bracelet! Where did you get it?"

May looked down at her wrist, remembering the shop from earlier. "I got it at a store called 'True Love', I found it when I got lost."

Dawn looked at it, studying the design. "It looks one of a kind, is it just a locked heart?"

"No," May shook her head. Twisting the bracelet, she looked for the key that came with it. "There's suppose to be a key with it..."

She stopped, realizing she lost the key.

"She was right... The key is easily lost," she mumbled.

"There was a key?" Dawn asked.

May nodded, launching into the story the girl at the store told her. When she finished, she saw Dawn's sparkling expression.

"That's so cool! I need to buy one of those bracelets next time," Dawn declared. "Perhaps someone found your key, May!"

"You think?" May asked.

Dawn nodded, determined. "Of course! You could find true love!"

The two girls exchanged a look, then erupted into giggles.

"I'm going to get some sleep," May said. "I'll call you again soon."

"Got it!" Dawn grinned. "Later!"

...

"Table for one," a guy said to the waiter. Following the waiter to the table, he sat down and opened the menu. Deciding upon his meal, he sat back in his seat only to jolt up immediately.

Pulling something out between the cushions on the seat, a small key charm dangled in his grasp. Examining it, he stared at it for a moment before dropping it into his jacket pocket.

"Would you like our specialty dessert of the day?" the waiter offered, setting a plate in front of him. "Today is chocolate cake."

Brushing aside the fringes of his green hair, he picked up his fork and knife. "Sure. Why not?"

...

Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air, May stretched her arms above her head. Feeling in a cheery mood despite it being quite early for a weekend, she started to walk the path she had checked over—twice!—before leaving the Pokémon Center. For once while going on a 'mini' adventure, May felt extremely prepared for the day. First stopping off at coffee shop to grab a breakfast until nine thirty, then she would find the nearest Gogoat riding station and go to the Lumiose Museum which she had been searching for yesterday.

Stopping at the coffee shop, May bought herself a large Oran Berry muffin along with a warm cup of tea. Sitting at a window seat, she happily started to people watch. As time slowly started to pass by, more and more people filled the streets.

Checking the time, the brunette noticed she was ahead of her schedule but decided to head off early. Tossing away her cup, she made her way to the front door when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry!" she instantly exclaimed.

"It's fine—January?"

Looking at the owner of the voice, May froze as her shock slowly seeping in. There was only one person that she knew that constantly called her different months instead of her real name. It was undeniably her green haired rival.

"Drew?" she asked. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

Just as taken back as she was, Drew reflected her expression right back at her.

"Stalking you? Why would I do that? I have better things to do with my time," he snapped back. He did his signature hair flick and smirking combo. "I'm on a break, thought I would do it out of region. What about you? Are _you _the one secretly following me?"

"As if, grass head!" May retorted. "My friend suggested me to come visit."

"If you say so," Drew said in a jokingly accusing tone.

May playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "I do!"

Drew shook his head in amusement, straightening himself up. "I'm going to go get myself some coffee."

"Okay, bye," May waved.

As the two tried to part ways, they were pulled back. Looking at the source of their problem, May noticed her bracelet had caught on Drew's jacket sleeve.

"Oh, um, sorry," she tried to wiggle her bracelet loose. She came out unsuccessful.

"This probably happened when we bumped into each other," Drew pointed out. Seeing they were blocking the main part of the doorway, he pulled her aside to one of the empty booths. "Here, let me try."

When their hands bumped into each other, May pulled her hand back, cheeks turning a tinted pink. She watched as Drew tried to free the bracelet only to end up with the same results.

"It's caught at the lock," May noted. "If only I didn't lose the key..."

"Key?" Drew echoed.

He thought back to how he found the key yesterday at the restaurant. Reaching into his pocket, he quickly fished out the little key charm.

"Do you think this will work?" he asked.

May shrugged, watching Drew give it a try. "I'm not sure, these bracelets only open a certain key—"

_Click._

Gasping, her free hand flew to her mouth as she realized Drew had been the one to find her key. Her voice came out in a low, quiet whisper. "You... you had my key all along?"

Drew raised an eyebrow, questioning her question. "I found it yesterday. Why?"

"I lost it yesterday," she said, starting to piece together what she knew. "So the girl was right..."

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked, crossing his arms. "Care to explain?"

May took a deep breath, then launched into her long explanation on what the girl had told her yesterday. Then she started to ramble on about how it was a claimed rumor and how Dawn suspected it was true as well.

"—then you had the key all along, and I'm still not sure whether or not this is all true or not any more since the key did come back to me," May continued, letting everything rush out. "I—"

Drew held his hand up, stopping her midsentence. "So you think this whole lock and key thing is some sort of fated thing?"

"Well, she said the people who had gotten their key charm returned found true love..." May answered, trailing off. Almost as if a light bulb had lit above her head, she looked stricken. "Does this mean—"

Leaning forward, Drew interrupted her midsentence with a kiss. Shocked at first, May soon found herself returning it until Drew pulled away. The lingering feeling of it made her feel breathless. She had always liked the green haired coordinator, but knew they only shared a friendly-rival like relationship. Feeling the fluttering of Beautiflys in her stomach, she looked at Drew with wide eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered, pink dusting her cheeks.

Drew smirked, "Well, you said this bracelet could lead to true love right?"

May slowly nodded.

"Let's see if it's true then," Drew answered. He locked the bracelet once again and slipped the key away. "Want to give this a try?"

"Does this mean we'll be dating?" she asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, it will," he nodded. "So?"

"Can't you ask a girl out properly?" May pouted, imitating him from eariler and crossing her arms.

Drew chuckled. He pulled out a red rose, holding it out to her. "I like you, May, a lot. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

May broke into a grin as she accepted the rose. "Yes!"

* * *

><p>{Additional ending...}<p>

_A few months later..._

"So, looks like the rumors were true!" Dawn exclaimed, squealing over the video call they were having. "I _definitely_ need to get one of those bracelets."

"Heh, I guess so," May smiled, thinking back to how Drew asked her out.

"Can I see the bracelet again?" Dawn asked.

The brunette nodded, lifting her bracelet closer to the camera.

"Looks like Drew has the key to the heart," Dawn giggled. "Or in this case, the key to _your_ heart."

May looked at the heart shaped lock and grinned. "I guess so!"

* * *

><p>Hehe, I enjoyed writing this. :) Today's been a really nice day for me, so I'd thought I'd end it off with this story.<p>

Originally I wanted to write something lock and key related, and apparently this came out as a result. At least my original idea stayed! XD

Either way, thanks in advance for any belated birthday wishes. :)

Thanks for reading and stay the wonderful people you are!

~Skitty13


End file.
